Motorcycle riders and drivers of other forms of transportation may encounter a variety of detrimental road conditions that may be potentially hazardous. These road conditions may include potholes, objects in the road, uneven road surfaces, and so on. Awareness of road conditions arises by direct observation of the road condition or based on traffic reports. From a rider perspective, direct observation or traffic reports may provide inadequate notice of the detrimental road conditions.